dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Twin Dragon Shot
& or & |similar='Double Kamehameha Hellzone Grenade' }} is a variation of the Kamehameha used by Goku and Gohan. Overview The user puts his hands at his sides and says the syllables "Kameha...", then he charges a blue energy sphere in each hand as he draws his hands forward and says the last syllables "meha!" while he releases the energy spheres and backs away while maintaining the energy spheres' shape and movement. The energy spheres can be controlled using arm movement to be fired against the opponent. Usage Goku uses this attack during his battle against Final Form Frieza on Namek. After getting kicked down into the ocean by Frieza, Goku discovers that Frieza uses his eyes to follow Goku's movements instead of sensing his energy. Testing this possibility, Goku fires up his Twin Dragon Shot one by one at Frieza. Frieza mistakes the Twin Dragon Shot for Goku, but he still manages to dodge the attack. However, this is merely a distraction for Goku to emerge from the ocean unseen and double kick Frieza down into a cliff from behind. However, the plan proves useless, as Frieza does not suffer any damage in the slightest, however he does manage to surprise Frieza as he tells Goku he was the first one to get him dirty other than his parents.Dragon Ball Z episode 88, "Clash of the Super Powers" Goku says Kamehameha when he releases the two spheres in the anime, and Daizenshuu 7 refers to the technique as a . Goku uses a similar attack against Pikkon, who dodges it. Goku uses it in his Super Saiyan form rather than his normal state and under the Other World Stadium instead of underwater. Gohan tries this underwater attack against Dabura. After getting blasted into the water by Dabura's Evil Impulse, Gohan charges two Kamehameha spheres from each hand and fires them one after another. Gohan guides the spheres out of the water to Dabura, who deflects them and blasts Gohan again with the Evil Impulse.Dragon Ball Z episode 227, "Heart of a Villain" Goku used this technique against Kale and Caulifla in the Tournament of Power. Video Game Appearances Twin Dragon Shot is named in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. It is initiated when Goku is below his opponent, and has the ability to home in on the enemy. The second blast can also be charged up. Like most moves in the game, it costs 50% of the player's current ki level. It is called Guided Kamehameha in Super Dragon Ball Z. It reappears in Super Dragon Ball Heroes under the name Twin Dragon Bullet Dance, where it is Goku's Special Attack. Here, Goku creates an Energy Sphere with both hands to separate it in two energy Spheres in both hands, then he make some arm movements before launching it against the opponent in an stance similar to the Spirit Shot.Dragon Ball Heroes Gallery Goku's Twin Dragon Shot.jpg|Goku uses the Twin Dragon Shot in the manga Twin Dragon Shot.png|Goku creates energy spheres for the Twin Dragon Shot twindragonshot1.png|The attack in Super Dragon Ball Heroes References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks Category:Energy barrage techniques